


Passion and Compassion

by NaliaRenegade



Series: My Time With You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: ff_land, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maqui goes to get away from his problems only to discover a whole new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Compassion

Music was pumping and dancers were grinding. This was where Maqui always went to get away from his troubles, from the machines he couldn't fix and the exams he never seemed ready for. Usually, he would flirt with some girls who would buy him a drink or two, they would dance and then he would walk home. He never thought he would be dancing with a guy though, after all Maqui was very straight and SO not into THAT sort of thing, but there he was enraptured a lazy, seductive smile and sparkling, brown eyes. He must have far too much to drink. This guy had his hands on Maqui's hips and moving in a way that wrecked havoc on his soul.

Maqui's dance partner smirked and leaned closer, "Let me help you forget."

"I don't even know your name," Maqui shouted over the music.

The man's eyes sparkled with delight, "Yuj. Nice to meet you."

And just like that, Maqui was hooked.


End file.
